


And laid entwined together

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's been hiding something, something big, and maybe a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And laid entwined together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [](http://corrinedesign.livejournal.com/profile)[**corrinedesign**](http://corrinedesign.livejournal.com/) who accidentally inspired me to write tentacle!fic, which this is! Thanks to [](http://janescott.livejournal.com/profile)[**janescott**](http://janescott.livejournal.com/) for the beta, as always. Title from A Perfect Sonnet by Bright Eyes.

Tommy tugged on his gloves for what was probably the hundredth time that day, slipping his fingers underneath them to scratch over his wrists. His wrists ached and itched, and Tommy wanted to yank the gloves off so badly and just dig his fingernails in scratch until it stopped, but he couldn't. At least not here, when he wasn't alone. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, rolling his wrists to try and chase away the weird feeling.

"You okay, Tommy?" Adam looked up from his giant salad and set down his fork. His hand started to reach out, and Tommy snatched his own away, pulling them inside the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fine." Tommy winced as he felt a twinge in his left wrist, and he could tell Adam caught the look as it flashed across his face. Before Tommy could stop him, Adam was up, and his big hands were holding one of Tommy's.

Adam knelt next to Tommy and looked up and him, rubbing his thumbs into Tommy's palm. "Tommy, you have to tell me if you're hurting. Did you hurt your wrist?" Adam's thumb moved up to Tommy's wrist, stroking it over the glove, and Tommy's stomach clenched as he felt the twinge grow stronger.

"No, no, I'm fine. I didn't hurt myself, it's just ... it's nothing." Tommy tried to get his hand out of Adam's grip, but Adam was strong, his fingers wrapping easily around Tommy's thin wrist.

"At least let me have a look?" Adam smile was earnest, and there was just enough worry there that Tommy had to let him. He nodded, but he gritted his teeth as Adam peeled off his black glove, revealing the raw skin underneath. Adam breathed in a little sharply, turning Tommy's wrist so he could get a better look. "Is this a rash or something? It looks like it hurts."

Tommy was just opening his mouth to tell Adam once again that he was fine, and it was nothing, but then his breath caught in his throat. Adam's thumb stroked lightly over the reddened skin of Tommy's wrist, and Tommy felt his pulse beat faster as something stirred inside him. His brain told him to pull away now before it was too late, but he felt frozen as Adam's thumb stroked over his skin again.

When it happened, Adam froze, his thumb resting right over the pulse in Tommy's wrist. The air in the room suddenly felt heavy and still, and Tommy was pretty sure neither of them were breathing. Adam stroked his thumb over the same spot again, and this time he gasped when the tip of the tentacle darted out of Tommy's wrist and rubbed against Adam's thumb. Tommy felt his cheeks go red-hot and he tried to tug his hand away, mumbling apologies, but Adam just held him fast, turning Tommy's wrist over and over in his hands.

"Tommy ... I promise, I am not freaking out here, but that did just happen, right?" Adam lifted one hand to turn Tommy's face back towards his, and Tommy relaxed a little when he didn't see any trace of fear in Adam's eyes.

"Yeah, that happened." Tommy felt something loosen in his chest, just a little, when Adam didn't let go of his hand.

Adam rubbed his fingers over Tommy's wrist again, this time using his other hand to stroke the tentacle when it slid from Tommy's skin. Tommy sighed, the relief of not trying to keep them inside palpable. The itch and the pain lessened with every inch the tentacles slid from his skin, and he closed his eyes, letting them slide slowly over Adam's fingers. When Adam stayed still, and didn't pull away, Tommy let the tentacles out farther, letting them stroke over Adam's palm and allowing one to circle around his wrist. Tommy could feel Adam's tattoos, and the traced the edges of them with the tip of one, his mouth falling open as if he could taste Adam's skin on his tongue.

"Wow." Adam's words came out soft and breathy, and Tommy forced his eyes open, catching Adam's. An easy smile spread across Adam's face and he squeezed Tommy's hand where it still rested in his. "They're ... beautiful. Look." Tommy looked, tried to see through Adam's eyes. Two slim tentacles slid from his wrist, one wrapped loosely around Adam's pale wrist, the other sliding over his skin, feeling and tasting. They were dark, nearly black, but the light glinted off of them in jolts of red and purple, making them look almost wet. Tommy had to admit the contrast against Adam's skin was striking, but beautiful ...

"No, no. They're weird, Adam, fucked up." Tommy cringed as he pulled the tentacles back too fast, almost as if they were resisting being dragged away from Adam's skin. He grabbed his glove from the table and yanked it on, the itch and the ache already coming back as he stood from the small table.

"Tommy." Adam's hand closed around his arm, almost to his elbow this time, like he was being cautious. "I won't pretend this isn't shocking, because it is. But it's okay, really. Do you want to talk about it?"

Tommy stopped, his shoulders slumping a little. He did want to talk, didn't realize how much until right now. He'd never told anyone about the tentacles, no one except his family even knew, and he'd never wanted anyone else to know. But Adam ... "Yeah, okay. Later though? In the hotel?" Tommy knew that privacy was kind of a thing of the past for them, but this was something that needed as much as possible.

Adam nodded, a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his worry-filled eyes. "Okay, just come right to my room when we get to the hotel. Are you sure you're okay to play tonight? We can have Cam fill in if you need a break."

Tommy bent to kiss him, soft and easy and comfortable, and when he pulled back some of the worry had cleared. "I'm okay, Adam, promise. I'll tell you everything, but later."

It was almost like just knowing that he'd be able to let the tentacles out later eased the pain, Tommy felt better than he had in days. There was no pain shooting through his wrists as he played, just the pleasant ache that always spread through his arms after a show. Adam made a point of gripping Tommy's wrists more than once throughout the show, his thumb stroking quickly under the edge of Tommy's gloves before moving away, a promise glinting in his eyes. Tommy felt heat spread through his cheeks, but this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

The show went by in a blur, even faster than usual, and Tommy went through the motions of signing autographs and taking pictures until finally he was pulled away for bus call. He rode on the band bus, so he didn't see Adam until they all stumbled into the lobby of the hotel, the strange combination of weary and hyped they always felt after a show. When they got to Adam's room, Adam dropped his bag and climbed onto the bed, motioning for Tommy to come sit with him. Tommy paused for a second and then followed, pulling off his hoodie and gloves along the way. He sat crosslegged across from Adam, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, so, how much do you want to know?" Tommy's heart was pounding, and he still had no idea what he was going to say. This was so far from any conversation he'd been expecting to ever have with Adam, he didn't know where to start.

"Everything. Have you always had them? Does anyone know? Tell me whatever you feel comfortable telling me, Tommy." Adam reached out and took one of Tommy's hand in his, and after a moment's hesitation, Tommy let the tentacles slide free from that wrist.

"First, no. You're the only person outside of my family that I've ever told. And yeah, I've had them for as long as I can remember, but usually I can control them better. When I'm upset or stressed ... well, they act up, I guess?" Tommy paused, looking down at the bed for a second. "That's why my skin's all red, they itch when they want to get out and I don't let them. I couldn't let them out, not on the bus ... so I've been wearing the gloves."

"Do you ... do you know why you have them? Are you the only one in your family?" Adam's eyes were flicking from Tommy's face to his own arm where the tentacles were swirling again, the shimmering black standing out brilliantly from his pale skin.

Tommy shrugged, tucking his hair behind his ear with his free hand. "No idea why, and yeah, I'm the only one. My parents said they noticed them when I was really small, but they didn't want to take me to the doctors. They thought they'd want to do all sorts of tests on me ... and since they didn't bother me, they left them alone. I learned to control them really early."

Adam looked up and Tommy, reaching forward to pull him in for a kiss. "You're amazing, you know that? And I don't care what you think, they are beautiful." Adam gently lifted one of the tentacles in his fingers, feeling along the surface before lifting it to his lips. Tommy moaned softly when Adam's lips brushed against the smooth surface of the tentacle, a feeling he'd never felt before. It tingled like when your foot goes to sleep, but better, like a bell was ringing inside him. His moan broke and caught in his throat when Adam's tongue darted out of his mouth and flicked against the tip of the tentacle.

Adam's voice was hoarse when he pulled his mouth away, and he reached out to pull Tommy closer until he was nearly in his lap. "They taste like you. Not like your mouth or your skin ... but like you." His eyes sparkled with wonder, and Tommy let the tentacles slide free from his other wrist, moving up Adam's body until they rested against his cheek. "What do they feel? What's it like?"

Tommy stroked Adam's cheek, letting the tentacles ghost over Adam's eyelashes and then lower, to his lips. "I don't know if I can describe it. Everything feels tingly, but it's like I taste and smell and see at the same time. Except it's not like that at all. I've never touched anyone else with them before, not even my family ..." Tommy gasped when Adam leaned his face into the touch, the slight stubble on his cheek rasping over the tentacle and shooting sparks right through Tommy's body.

Adam pulled back, disentangling his wrist from Tommy's tentacles and dragged his shirt over his head, a grin on his face. "Then you can touch me. Do whatever you want, Tommy." He lay back on the bed, letting his hands slide down his chest until they met his belt buckled. Tommy watched hungrily as Adam pushed his jeans down and tossed them to the side, and wasted no time getting out of his own clothes, his jeans joining Adam's on the floor on seconds. Tommy settled himself between Adam's legs and rested his hands, palms up, on Adam's thighs.

He forced himself to keep his eyes half-open as his tentacles slid over Adam's skin, but it was hard as his senses were being bombarded. A part of him for kicking himself for never doing this with anyone else, but a bigger part of him was glad that he was doing it with Adam. Adam, who filled his head with thoughts of warmth and spice and sunshine, and who moaned so prettily when Tommy let one of his tentacles wrap around Adam's cock while the other slid over his nipples, the tips flicking until Adam's nipples were hard and rosy. Tommy's mouth watered when he let his tentacles drag through the pearly liquid pooling at the head of Adam's cock, but he didn't bend forward to taste it. He knew what Adam tasted like on his tongue, but this was different. He could taste the same bitter-salt taste he always did, but now it was like he could taste Adam's lust, could taste how much he wanted it and it spurred Tommy on.

Tommy pulled his tentacles away from Adam's nipples, sliding them slowly over Adam's stomach and down over his thighs. He teased them over Adam's inner thighs, moving them higher and higher until Adam's thighs fell wide apart and he groaned in invitation. The tip of one tentacle circled Adam's hole slowly before pushing inside, sliding in easily. When Adam moaned and shifted his hips, Tommy pushed the tentacle in farther, feeling it almost throb in the tight heat of Adam's ass. Even though there was no lube, the tentacle slid easily in and out of Adam, and Tommy found he could curl the tip inside and press up until Adam shouted, his body arching off the bed.

"Oh god, Tommy. More, please." Adam was breathing heavily, his hands fisted into the bedspread. There was a pink flush spreading down his chest, and his cock was hard, Tommy's shimmering black tentacle wrapped around it, stroking slow and easy. Tommy's own cock was rock hard between his legs, but it was the furthest thing from his mind as he pushed another tentacle into Adam, groaning as the squeeze became even tighter. Tommy's tentacles were nearly pulsing, and they were shimmering impossibly brighter, a rainbow splashed over black like an oil slick.

Tommy twisted his tentacles inside Adam, pushing them deeper and deeper as Adam's moans rose in volume. He tightened the tentacle wrapped around Adam's cock, twining it until only the flushed head was visible. He didn't stroke, instead he squeezed rhythmically on the shaft, tracing the free tip of his tentacle over the head, dipping it into the wet slit. Adam was writhing underneath him, his mouth hanging open as he panted and groaned, Tommy's name falling from his lips.

A rush went through Tommy's body, like a jolt of electricity from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. The feeling flowed into his tentacles until they felt like live wires coming from his body, and Tommy groaned, his tentacles swelling and throbbing where they were pressed tight inside Adam. Adam jerked beneath him, his eyes wide at the feeling of the tentacles filling him, pulsing inside him. He was silent when he came, his body shaking as his cock twitched in the tight grip of Tommy's tentacle, spilling hot over the shimmering flesh.

The wet heat of Adam's come slid over Tommy's tentacle and he almost screamed. It felt like sex and love and need, filling his mouth with the taste of something sweet and forbidden, bursts of colour going off behind his eyelids. Tommy came harder than he ever had before, his cock pulsing untouched, come shooting across Adam's inner thigh. His tentacles slid slowly out of Adam's body, slipping into Tommy's wrists lazily, almost like they were tired, and Tommy let himself slump down over Adam's chest, breathing heavily for several long moments.

"How do you feel?" Adam was cautious when he spoke, his hand moving in gentle circles over Tommy's lower back.

Tommy laughed with just a hint of hysteria. "You just had my tentacles inside you. Tentacles. And you ask how I feel?" Tommy lifted his head just enough to press a slow kiss to Adam's lips. "I feel awesome." It was true; Tommy's wrists didn't hurt or itch at all, and it was like he could feel the tentacles relaxing, easing. Even when they weren't hurting him, he'd always been aware of them, a tingle or a twitch if he moved the wrong way, a feeling that always made him cringe.

"Good." Adam brushed Tommy's hair off of his sweaty forehead, raking his fingers through the long fringe. "Because I feel awesome too, and I wanted to make sure you'd want to do that again." He was smiling that smile that only Adam could pull off, somewhere between goofy and sexy, and managing to be both.

Tommy grinned back, and felt a stirring in his wrists that wasn't at all unpleasant. "Oh, we are totally doing that again."


End file.
